


Meeting Family - MITA Side Story

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: Maniac In The Americas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry and Sanguini meet, and Sanguini brings the family.





	Meeting Family - MITA Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to seperate all the side stories I have written up for MITA.

_Harry,_

_It has been awhile since I heard from you. I am beginning to fear for you. I have heard the war has been picking up and that you are in the thick of it. I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have a plan for when this is all over. We know that Dumbledore will do anything in his power to keep you under his thumb so I propose we move you to America. I know people there, I can protect you better. The vampires have decided to come out of the coffin so to speak. They are announcing to the world that they are real because of a new synthetic blood drink that actually works for us. I have tried it, not actual blood but it is filing and nourishing._

_I’m sorry, I am getting off track. The point is that Mother and I want you to be safe and we think we can do so better in America. Away from the Wizarding world and the issues in England. I have a vampire contact in America that has agreed to help us. I also have a small house located out there that I do not mind fixing up and renovating for the both of us. I want you safe Harry and so does Mother. She can’t wait to meet you by the way. She says you sound amazing and she wants to meet the beauty who stole my heart. I miss seeing your words, hearing your voice. I miss your scent and the way that your smile lights up the room._

_Please be safe Harry._

_All my love,_

_Sanguini_

_Sanguini,_

_I am sorry I have not written recently, things have been going crazy around here; we found out about these strange things called Horcruxes and are trying to find them. I am currently in Scotland at the place where we talked about going earlier. I will be here for the next week. I would like to meet your mother very much. Is it possible you and your mother could come and visit? I can sneak out; just send an owl with when and where to meet. Just be safe._

_As for vampires coming out of the coffin, this ought to be funny. I hope they at least wait until the end of the war. It would cause too much turmoil. Is it possible you could ask them to hold it off until Voldemort is dead, Or is that not in your power? I should not be so selfish I know, and it is a lot to ask, but I am thinking about them as well as this war. If they came out now during the largest war known in Wizarding kind it will not be pretty. They are paranoid and looking for people to blame._

_Be safe,_

_Harry_

_Harry My sweet sweet Harry,_

_3224 Burdoe St. there is a small club called Corsella. Meet me there, it opens at 10pm. Password is Nightwalker. Go to the bar ask for Nigel Landerman._

_Love,_

_Sanguini_

Harry grinned before glancing over Ron and Hermione, both were already asleep, it had been a rough week and they were only stopping here to rest and recuperate. Even they couldn’t do nothing but running and camping. They had used aging potions and gotten themselves a room at a muggle motel. It was descent but only had two beds. Sighing he stood and slid the lock carefully, he knew he wouldn’t be back in a while. Patting his pocket, he felt his wand and wallet before taking a deep breath, silently he slipped out the door and locked it behind him.

The streets where empty but that was alright it was after all close to midnight and only the more adventurous people where still on the street. Taking a taxi, he sat in the back of the care nervously even as it pulled up to the street. Tossing the money toward the man, he got out quickly and looked around for the club. That was when he saw it. A deep blue door set into the side of a brick wall in an alleyway. Walking towards it he watched as a tall woman stepped out of the shadows blocking his way to the door. Her piercing green eyes peered down at him as she sneered, “what do you want kid?”

Shuffling on his feet he glanced up, “Nightwalker.”

Her blue died eyebrow shot up in surprise before she smirked and opened the door for him, “I hope you know what you’re getting into kid.”

Walking in he winced as loud music pumped through the club and what he saw almost made his heart stop. Vampires and other creatures of the night where dressed in leather, chains, fishnets and for some just straps. Most were dancing in a mosh pit towards the dinner but others were scattered at tables that where set around the dance floor, talking to the people they sat with. To his right was a chained off stairway with two bodyguards standing at attention their black suits a stark difference from the normal club goers. Harry did not feel like he fit in; he only wore black jeans and a green T-shirt he had taken from Hermione’s bag. Walking toward the bar that sat on the left side he smiled at the cheery man behind the counter who was setting shots on fire for a few vamps.

The man looked at him and frowned, “Well you’re not one of our normal visitors. What can I get ya?”

The wizards green eyes looked at him before glancing at the three vampires who were looking at him as if he was some kind of steak, “I am looking for Nigel Landerman.”

The bartender looked at him before grinning brightly, “Well well, when Sanguini said he was expecting a friend I had no idea it would be a human.” He reached under the bar and pulled out a green band, “Give me your wrist.”

Harry cautiously extended his right arm and the vampire snapped the band around it before patting it gently, “That is a pass for upstairs. He is waiting up there for you. Would you like a drink for the trip?”

Green eyes blinked and he shook his head, “No thanks, I better head up.”

He broke off before walking back to where the bodyguards stood flashing the band they unhooked the chain and let him pass. Going up the stairs and walking down the cat walk that over looked the club he saw a large open area with several couches a beautifully carved wooden coffee table.

Their perched on the couch was Sanguini dressed impeccably in black dragon skin pants and a blue silk dress top. His shoulder length hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his hand nursed a wine glass of burgundy liquid. Next to him where two women one looked to be about 19 maybe 20 years old with long waist length black hair, her form draped in a black cocktail dress her pale legs bare till you reached the hot pink high heels. The other woman was considerably older maybe 37 or 38 years of age with the same straight black hair and pale complexion. She was dressed more modestly in a floor length black dress that had a knee-high slit to show off her own matching hot pink heels.

Walking forward he blushed as Sanguini’s head was pulled down into the younger woman's breasts and she laughed as he struggled to get away. Clearing his throat he watched as all three vampires turned to face him and Sanguini’s face lit with a smile. A brush of wind and Harry was lifted into a hug, the smell of crushed sage invading his nose. He tried to fight back the flinch and the arms tightened reassuringly before he wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and relaxed carefully.

It was a few long moments before Sanguini sat the smaller male down and smiled down at him silver eyes sparkling, “Jesus Harry, your thinner. What the hell have you been up to?”

Harry snorted, “Attempting to win a war single handedly. You look amazing as usual.”

Sanguini shrugged before wrapping an arm around the others shoulder and leading him over to the still occupied couch. He watched as the two women made a bit of room and Sanguini sat back down before pulling wizard into his lap keeping his arms around the thin waist, “Harry I would like you to meet my maker, Carmilla Sanguina,” he gestured to the older woman, “and her maker Countess Elizabeth Bathory.” He gestured to the younger.

Harry smiled at them both before he yelped as he was dragged onto the older woman’s lap her warm voice purring in his ear, “Oh Sanguini he is precious just look at those eyes!” You can call me Mama Milla!”

A blush spread across the wizard’s cheeks and he flinched as another set of arms wrapped around him and a colder voice whispered in his ear, “and you may call me Grandmother Liz. I hope you make my Grandson happy, if not I will simply kill you.”

Harry blinked and looked at Sagnuini who simply smiled and pulled him away from the two women, “Alright, let him breath. I told you he does not like being touched so much.”

“How much did you tell them about me?” he was not angry, only curious.

The man smiled, “Enough so that they should know better than to simply grab you. Come we have much to talk about, how do you feel about America?”

Harry smiled, “It sounds brilliant.”

The rest of the night was spent between talking, comforting, and by the end of the night he had forged a bond with all three of the vampires, much deeper than he had ever had with anyone else before. He felt like he belonged, for once he had a family.

To Be Continued...


End file.
